<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me See You by EbethBeatlebub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396100">Let Me See You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbethBeatlebub/pseuds/EbethBeatlebub'>EbethBeatlebub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fem!McHarrison Ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Safe For Work but suggestive, Self Image Issues, Underage - Freeform, Young Love, chubby paul, teddy girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbethBeatlebub/pseuds/EbethBeatlebub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Home alone, Paula and Georgie finally have some time to try what they've been dying to for so long now. It's going well, til Paula asks to see her pretty face...<br/>"M not pretty like you... don' call me tha',"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison/Paul McCartney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fem!McHarrison Ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Me See You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"We only have so many hours before Da's back," Paula whispered. Though no one was home but her and Georgie she still was feeling a great anxiety, like the walls were listening in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thinner girl shifted on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs the other way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> many hours do we?" she asked, nerves clogging up her voice. Paula felt a surge of sympathy and an urge to protect. She closed the door to her room and joined her side. She grabbed her hand and rubbed a thumb over the back of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, love," she reassured her, "but I just want to make the most of every minute," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An uncharacteristically bashful smile broke out on the younger girls lips. She normally liked to feel on top of it all, headstrong as she was, but this was new territory. She swallowed her pride best as she could, ready to try and let Paula take the lead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What..." she muttered, but trailed off, biting her lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-do we do first?" Paula smiled, cocking her head to the side. Georgie nodded, grateful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well no need to rush. We don't need to do anything yet," the older girl continued, though she did scoot closer so their legs were flush. She leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, causing Georgie's breath to hitch as goosebumps erupted all over her arms and chest, cheeky nipples peeking through her blouse. Paula continued, a coy smile on her face, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I would like you to lay down with me," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Georgie softly whined, absolutely shaking all over as she complied, turning in her seat and then lifting her legs onto the bed. Paula followed, laying next to her closely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forgot to take yer shoes off," she whispered, using her already bare feet to toe off the other's slip ons. The action was so simple but it made Georgie's belly swoop. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>real. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This was more than she'd ever dreamed of happening, and nothing had even </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened </span>
  </em>
  <span>yet. Paula slipped her arm around her and pulled them closer together. She was restraining herself, careful to not spook her friend too much. It was hard not to just dive in and take her right there, but this was special and she wanted to do it right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There," she smiled as the second shoe fell to the floor. She ran a foot over Georgie's stockinged ones, the sleek thin fabric feeling so nice between her toes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Georgie glanced down to watch, then after building up some courage she shifted her leg, slipping it between Paula's. She turned to her side so she was facing the older girl. They both giggled, pink in the cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your legs are so soft," Georgie muttered, averting her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paula slowly hiked her leg up so it hooked around Georgie's slender hip. The younger girl softly moaned and slid a hand to feel the perfectly thick thigh. She stopped her hand just as soon as she felt the hem of Paula's skirt. Then, taking a deep breath she continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paula thrust her hips forward involuntarily at the action, and closed her eyes. She squeezed her arm around her tighter, their breasts pressing up against one another. When her eyes fluttered open again, she caught sight of a very embarrassed Georgie who had buried her face in the pillow, red to the ears as her hand curiously traced the lace around her friend's panties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uh dunno whud 'm spose t'be doin" </span>
  </em>
  <span>she muttered with a cracking voice into the pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paula threw her head back, laughing heartily at her poor little Georgie's expense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For starters, don't you go hidin' that pretty face from me," she leaned closer, deliberately pressing her hips closer still into the other girl's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Georgie snorted, disbelief evident in her body language; she seemed to be drawing away. Paula didn't let it happen, holding her tighter </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah-ah. You come 'ere, love," she said, kissing her ear and whispering, "I want to see you,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Georgie was still for a while longer. Maybe she'd been too forward, Paul worried. But then, she heard a sniffle and her heart fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Georgie!" she gasped, propping herself up on her elbow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger girl shook her head, her curled ponytail flopping over the side of her face and obscuring what little of it was visible. Her chest heaved a little, and she tucked her arms across herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paula rubbed her upper arm, "Come on now, love, what's wrong?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tiny hiccup shook the younger girl before a muffled and strained reply came back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>M not pretty like you... don' call me tha',</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seething rage and injustice coursed through the older girl's veins and she felt her chest and throat closing up. The corners of her eyes stang but she sucked in a breath. She tucked away Georgie's ponytail and then laid back down, hugging her tightly again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>reckon you are. 'S </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>opinion an' you can't change me mind, nor anyone else can," she said firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Georgie snorted, but didn't respond immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paula leaned in and kissed her earlobe again </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baby girl," she whispered, then kissed her neck chaste as she could, rubbing her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> care about what they say. You never let </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>care about them, so I won't let </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Georgie was still a moment longer then turned her face, though reluctantly. Her lovely long lashes were all clumped together and her nose was a bit red at the tip, but no amount of soggy eyes and snotty noses could stop Paula from having her breath taken away. She raised a hand up to wipe her eyes and cheeks off, and then she smiled warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My beautiful baby girl," she said. The pure love and tenderness in her eyes flowed into Georgie and she felt her whole body warm up too. She nearly broke out into a little sob again, but that's when Paula drew nearer, those cherry lips slightly parted. Georgie licked her own suddenly dry lips, and she felt her heart beating quicker as the gap was closed. Just a soft, chaste and </span>
  <em>
    <span>loving </span>
  </em>
  <span>kiss. It was followed by another, and another... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Paula," she moaned softly, arms wrapping around the thicker girl's soft waist and squeezing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>," she pressed her lips more fiercely against her older friend's, braver and absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>filled </span>
  </em>
  <span>with adoration and love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Responding in kind, Paula parted her mouth open and deepened the kiss, hiking her leg back up around her hips again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Georgie rolled onto her back again, and pulled her so she was on top. Paula adjusted and as she pulled back for a breath, her curled hair falling all around her chubby cheeks, she brilliantly smiled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Georgie," she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Georgie couldn't count how many times she wanted to cry that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too," </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>